UnderOrdinary
UnderOrdinary - Introduction UnderOrdinary is a fan-based spin-off of the game Undertale, but with the characters of UnOrdinary, following Undertale's amazing story using UnOrdinary's lore. You'd be surprised to see how well the two universes line up! Major Characters In Order of Appearance, Undertale Character: UnderOrdinary Character Frisk: John Flowey: Claire Toriel: Elaine Sans: Seraphina Papyrus: Blyke Undyne: Remi Alphys: Isen Muffet: Cecile Asgore: Arlo Asriel: Rei (Under Claire's control) Chara: Joker Main Regions Undertale Region: UnderOrdinary Region The Ruins: The Gardens Snowdin: The Library Grillby’s: Woaba Boba Waterfall: Maths Building Hotland: Newspaper Office The Core: Science Building The Castle: The Roof Minor Characters Plot PACIFIST In the pacifist route, John arrives at Wellston mountain on a field trip, and falls in while exploring the caves. He is not injured by his fall, landing outside the gates of Wellston High School. For some strange reason, all the adults had disappeared, leaving a society of children based around anarchy. As he is looking around, Claire approaches him, and attempts to befriend him. John, glad to have a friend, accepts her attempts. She says she will show him a secret way inside, but actually leads him into an ambush by other students, who beat him and leave him there, unable to walk. He is saved by Elaine, who ventured outside the Gardens to take care of the plants. She heals him, and introduces herself as the caretaker of the gardens. She unlocks the gate for him, and leads him inside. After some walking, they arrive at a punching bag, and she begins teaching him some basic self-defence. They continue walking, and a nameless student attempts to attack John, but changes their mind when Elaine intimidates him into leaving. Elaine and John must part ways, as John wants to continue through the Gardens, and Elaine feels the need to care for some plants. While John continues through the Gardens, he encounters a few nameless students, but overpowers them without using his ability. When he arrives at Elaine's makeshift house, Elaine gives him the last slice of triple chocolate cake, which he gladly accepts. The next day, Elaine inquires about John's abilities, and when he hesitates and does not answer, she assumes that he is a cripple, and attacks him, because he is too weak. John at first tries fighting back, but she just heals any damage he will deal, so he changes tactics, and lets her wear herself out. After some time, she halts her attempts to attack him, and lets him pass, saying that he has proven that cripples too can be powerful. She leads him to the door of the school, and unlocks it, letting him enter. But when he does, she locks the door behind him, saying he is too strong, and that if he returns, he will upset the careful balance of the Gardens. Changes Rei and Claire are now the same person - Rei's friend used his ability to fuse him with Claire into Claire's body at the last second before he died. Now, his mind is corrupted by Claire's cruel methods and bad motives, as well as stuck in her body. His will to live goes on underneath this and he still has a deep hatred for the outsiders, especially the group "Ember" that killed him when he went to the surface to lay down Joker's body. Fun Facts and Trivia - This page was originally on the UnOrdinary Main Wiki, but was deleted because it wasn't canon, so we moved it here! - Elaine gained the keys to the gate and school doors as payment in exchange for healing. About the Creators - GXKiller is a huge Undertale and UnOrdinary fan who likes to come up with crackpot theories and ideas about his/her favourite franchises. - Tear713 is also a huge Undertale, Deltarune, and UnOrdinary fan. They came up with this idea in conjunction with GXKiller. - Oranges531 likes Undertale and UnOnordinary a decent amount, but thinks these guys are weebs for thinking of this. Now, though, hes being held hostage. help. (for legal reasons thats a joke) Category:Miscellaneous